Ice Cream Shouldn't Be Left on the Bed
by baekfrappe
Summary: Musim panas, lelah, dan berkeringat. Di saat seperti ini, hanya satu yang sempurna—ice cream. Tapi si sialan Chanyeol itu jelas tidak akan dengan mudah membiarkannya menyantap ice cream. “Tapi kenapa?” Baekhyun merengek. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, “pokoknya tidak.” {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi}


"Ah, panas sekali..."

Baekhyun bergumam seiring dengan langkahnya yang bergerak menuju _backstage_ diikuti oleh member EXO yang lain. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke samping tubuhnya untuk membuatnya lebih rileks. Dengan keringat yang serasa mengalir dari kepala hingga kaki, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa terdekat.

Semua member termasuk Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman M!Countdown untuk mempromosikan dua _title track_ dari album musim panas mereka—The War—yang berjudul Kokobop dan The Eve. Menyanyi sembari melakukan _dance_ dua lagu berturut-turut, belum lagi dihitung dengan beberapa kesalahan yang membuat mereka melakukan rekaman ulang menyebabkan sesi rekaman menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih melelahkan.

Dan sekali lagi, musim panas membuat segalanya terasa gerah.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengipasi wajahnya secara asal. Bibirnya tidak lelah menggumamkan gerutuan sebal yang disebabkan oleh musim panas yang bahkan benar-benar membuatnya gerah meski nyatanya matahari belum terbit. _Well_ , mereka selalu melakukan rekaman tengah malam dan ini bahkan baru menunjukkan jam lima pagi ketika mereka menyelesaikannya.

Beberapa _staff_ mendekatinya untuk memberi sebotol air mineral yang diterimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Salah satunya mencoba untuk mengelap keringat Baekhyun yang memenuhi wajahnya, tapi Baekhyun memilih menggelengkan kepalanya singkat sementara tangannya ia ulurkan—meminta handuk dengan maksud agar ia bisa mengelap keringatnya sendiri. _Staff_ itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari memberi handuk yang dipegangnya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengurus entah apalah itu.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengelap keringat dengan sebelah tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menenggak air mineral, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sofa yang ia duduki bergerak—menandakan seseorang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menutup botol sementara kepalanya ia tolehkan hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menyandarkan punggung sembari mendesah lelah.

Berinisiatif, Baekhyun melemparkan botol air mineralnya ke pangkuan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit berjengit karena terkejut. Sebuah gumaman 'terima kasih' keluar dari bibir Chanyeol dan dari sudut matanya Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol menenggak air mineralnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas merasakan bagaimana rasa gerah menyebabkan tenggorokannya jadi lebih mudah kering, padahal baru beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun menenggak setengah dari botol air mineral yang diberikan _staff_. Belum lagi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa penat akibat terlalu banyak berlatih untuk _perform_ dan beberapa kali _take_ , sungguh membuat _mood_ -nya menjadi jatuh hingga ke dasar.

Di tengah batinnya yang sibuk mengumpati kolaborasi antara musim panas, lelah, dan keringat, sebuah pemikiran mendadak memasuki otaknya.

Musim panas, lelah, dan keringat. Di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu yang sempurna.

 _Ice cream_.

Pemikiran itu refleks membuatnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sekali ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menyapa telinganya tepat setelah ia menoleh, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka suara. Yang Baekhyun lakukan kemudian adalah menggeser duduknya mendekati Chanyeol, dan sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk menyiku lengan Chanyeol yang meliriknya.

"Hey, ayo beli _ice cream_." Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak mencondong ke arah Chanyeol, sementara suaranya ia pelankan mati-matian sehingga menjadi sebuah bisikan. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Huh?"

Menghela nafas, kali ini Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol sebelum kembali mengluang perkataannya. "Ayo beli _ice cream_."

Ketika Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol dengan mantap menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. " _No_ , Baekhyun."

Respon Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut. "Tapi kenapa?"

Di tempatnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas sementara tatapannya dia arahkan kepada Baekhyun yang menekuk wajahnya. " _Schedule_ kita menumpuk minggu ini. Atau mungkin hingga bulan ke depan. Tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab kalau suaramu hilang."

Baekhyun mendenguskan nafasnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Seiring dengan bola matanya yang memutar malas, Baekhyun berujar untuk merespon. " _Geez_ , satu cup _ice cream_ tidak akan membuat suara manusia hilang, Park."

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng seiring dengannya yang berujar dengan nada tak terbantahkan. "Pokoknya tidak."

"..."

"..."

"... _please_?"

Baekhyun tidak menyerah, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan mata yang sebisa mungkin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan super memelas. Sementara itu, pipinya ia gembungkan dan bibir bawahnya ia majukan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh wajahnya saat ini sudah pasti mirip anak anjing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan.

 _Aegyo_ semacam ini sudah berhasil mempengaruhi Chanyeol entah berapa kali banyaknya. Rasanya sudah seperti ribuan. Tapi sial seribu sial, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Baekhyun kali ini karena meski Baekhyun mendapati bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol mulai bergetar karena goyah, pada akhirnya Chanyeol malah membuang pandangan darinya.

" _No_."

Baekhyun merespon dengan desisan.

" _Fuck you_."

Taunya, di sampingnya Chanyeol malah menyeringai, kemudian bangkit untuk meninggalkannya setelah sebelumnya sempat berujar santai.

" _Yes, fuck me on the bed, baby_."

"YAH!"

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ice Cream Shouldn't Be Left on the Bed**_

 **Cast :  
** Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :  
** Romance, General

 **Rate :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Musim panas, lelah, dan berkeringat. Di saat seperti ini, hanya satu yang sempurna—ice cream. Tapi si sialan Chanyeol itu jelas tidak akan dengan mudah membiarkannya menyantap ice cream. "Tapi kenapa?" Baekhyun merengek. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "pokoknya tidak." {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi}

* * *

.

.

.

Semenjak Chanyeol menolak keinginannya untuk makan _ice cream_ , Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya dengan serba uring-uringan. Padahal jadwal hari ini cukup padat dan mereka bahkan masih harus berlatih lagi dan lagi untuk _perform_ mereka pada acara Music Bank keesokan harinya. Tapi terima kasih untuk Chanyeol, karena berkatnya ia jadi terpaksa mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya dalam _mood_ buruk.

Baekhyun hanya membalas seadanya kala para member mengajaknya berbincang, diam-diam berharap kalau mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Tapi sayang harapannya tidaklah terkabul mengingat beberapa member sempat menanyakan keadaannya—mereka bilang wajah Baekhyun terlihat kusut.

Oh, Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar memasang raut wajah seperti itu.

Chanyeol beberapa kali mengajaknya berinteraksi. Baekhyun mendapatinya yang mencoba untuk menyempatkan diri membuka percakapan di tengah kesibukan hari ini. Atau seperti pada saat mereka berlatih _dance_ di _practice room_ mereka, Chanyeol sempat menawarinya minum sambil berbasa-basi.

Jelas, Baekhyun mengacuhkannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengabaikan wajah cemberut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun terang-terangan mogok berinteraksi dengannya. Lagipula salah dia sendiri menolak keinginannya makan _ice cream_. Giant satu itu sangat hiperbola, sungguh. Baekhyun hanya minta satu cup _ice cream_ dan si bodoh itu berbicara serta bertingkah seolah-olah Baekhyun akan makan satu truk.

Lamunan sekaligus rasa gerah yang semakin terasa akibat berhenti bergerak seusai latihan _dance_ membuat Baekhyun makin mengeruhkan raut wajahnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk wajahnya saat ini yang jelas pasti tidak karuan—terlihat dari pantulan dirinya di salah satu kaca di _practice room_. Dahi berkerut, bibir sedikit mengerucut, wajah dihiasi keringat, ditambah badan yang serasa lengket akibat dibasahi keringat yang sama. Duh, aura artisnya benar-benar sudah jatuh di tingkat nol persen.

Mereka semua berakhir di kursi mobil dengan keadaan super tidak sedap dipandang. Keringat serasa banjir dimana-mana. Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang saat ini hanya memikirkan untuk segera mandi dan tidur setelah sampai di dorm.

Sebuah decakan pelan tanpa sadar tercipta dari bibir Baekhyun. _Pasti kamar mandi akan jadi bahan rebutan lagi_.

Ketika mobil sudah terparkir rapi di parkiran, semua member berbondong-bondong keluar mobil dan sesegera mungkin menuju dorm mereka secepat yang bisa tubuh lelah mereka lakukan. Baekhyun melirik sekilas ketika mendapati Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya, dan Baekhyun memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas Sehun seperti orang bodoh sampai akhirnya Sehun mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk merangkul tubuhnya. Mereka berakhir melangkah terhuyung-huyung—saking sama-sama lelahnya—dan mencapai pintu dorm dengan tubuh yang untungnya masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Aku yang mandi dulu!" Bahu Baekhyun terasa lebih ringan ketika Sehun berujar sembari melepaskan rangkulannya. Secepat kilat, si penyandang gelar _maknae_ di grup mereka itu berlari menuju kamarnya dan kembali keluar dengan baju di tangannya untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Sisa member lainnya yang mana termasuk Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan bocah itu.

Baekhyun memilih untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri, mengambil bajunya juga dan kembali keluar untuk menidurkan dirinya di sofa sembari menunggu giliran mandi. Ia menguasai sofa untuk dirinya sendiri, membiarkan Jongin dan Suho yang baru saja datang dengan masing-masing handuk dan baju gantinya untuk terdampar di karpet.

Mendesah lelah, Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya untuk menyamankan posisi. Dari pandangan matanya yang mulai memburam—efek mengantuk—Baekhyun dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang melangkah mendekat untuk menyusul posisi tiduran di karpet bersama Jongin dan Suho.

Baekhyun hampir saja benar-benar jatuh tertidur kalau saja suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak mengagetkannya. Mendengar suara itu, Baekhyun mencoba kembali mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mulai beranjak dari sofa sembari menguap. Ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah malas, sampai ketika sudut matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang sama-sama melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun bergegas mempercepat langkahnya.

Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun menyenggolkan bahunya pada lengan Chanyeol dan ia berakhir lebih dulu mencapai kamar mandi. Pintu ia tutup dengan cepat persis ketika Chanyeol berada di depan kamar mandi. Baekhyun bisa mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol yang menyerukan protes di luar sana dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan seringai ketika perasaan senang setelah membuat Chanyeol kesal itu menerpa dirinya.

Baekhyun membersihkan diri secepat yang ia bisa. Setelah merasa beres, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar dengan santai, seratus persen mengabaikan Chanyeol yang _stand by_ di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Tatapan kesal Chanyeol itu jelas ditujukan padanya, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya acuh dan bergerak menuju kamarnya.

Rasa empuk dari ranjang ketika Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun mendadak merasa damai. Dikelilingi sunyi dan nuansa temaram kamarnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menjemput bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang tertidur dengan damai ditemani oleh mimpi bagaimana ia dan Toben menghabiskan akhir pekan berlari-lari di taman ketika rasa basah perlahan-lahan mengenai kepalanya. Rasa itu membuatnya mengerang pelan dan Chanyeol sukses terusik dari keadaan damainya.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol mulai terbuka dan Chanyeol butuh mengerjapkannya beberapa saat untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Rasa dingin itu semakin mengganggunya dan Chanyeol otomatis menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang sukses membuat matanya membola.

" _What the fuck,_ Baek?!"

Teriakan itu berakhir dengan suara berdebum yang cukup keras diiringi erangan 'aw' pelan. Chanyeol masih sibuk meraup nafasnya sembari terduduk di kasurnya, sementara matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berakhir jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Ergh, pantatku sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Si oknum yang terdakwa sebagai penyebab terbangunnya Chanyeol di tengah malam ini, Byun Baekhyun, balas berteriak dan mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol tajam. Di tempatnya, Chanyeol merunduk untuk mempertemukan tatapannya dengan Baekhyun, balas menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak terima. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh. Untuk apa kau malam-malam menyusup ke kamarku dan— _shit_ , apa kau memakan rambutku?!"

Tangan Chanyeol meraba rambut bagian kanannya, merasakan betapa basahnya bagian itu, dan itu membuatnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

"H-huh?" Di hadapannya, Baekhyun malah mengerjap polos dan seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi linglung. "Aku melakukannya?"

"Oh yang benar saja," Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "menurutmu siapa lagi? Kau mau menuduh Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas tidur? Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai memakan rambutku, idiot?"

Baekhyun menggumam pelan. "Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa haus jadi aku keluar kamar. Kemudian aku melihat kamar ini yang pintunya terbuka sedikit dan aku merasa seperti melihat _ice cream_ di atas kasur jadi aku langsung masuk dan memakannya."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Jelas-jelas tidak ada _ice cream_ di sini, bodoh. Atau—jangan-jangan kau mengira rambutku sebagai _ice cream_ , huh?"

"Entah... mungkin saja." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa pipinya mendadak menjadi hangat. "Lagipula salah kau sendiri, mengecat rambutmu berwarna _pink_ begitu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berdecak. "Duh, kau sebegitunya ingin makan _ice cream_?"

"Memang." Tatapan Baekhyun kembali tertancap pada Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan sebal sementara tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. "Tapi seseorang tidak memperbolehkanku memakannya sampai-sampai aku harus melindur dan memakan rambut yang kupikir adalah _ice cream_."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, diam-diam mengibarkan bendera putih di dalam dirinya ketika melihat bagaimana Baekhyun merajuk. Ditambah dengan bibir yang Baekhyun majukan, Baekhyun seribu kali terlihat menggemaskan dan Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa menolak segala sesuatu yang menggemaskan.

Dengan semua itu, Chanyeol memilih bangkit dari kasurnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdampar di lantai dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Pertanyaan itu Chanyeol abaikan, dan Chanyeol mengambil dua jaket miliknya yang tergantung di balik pintu untuk ia pakai salah satunya. Baekhyun masih menatapnya bingung ketika Chanyeol kembali berjalan mendekatinya, dan membungkuk untuk membawa tangan Baekhyun dalam sebuah genggaman hangat.

Dalam satu tarikan, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berdiri. Dingin sempat kembali menjalari Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepas genggamannya, tapi itu tidak lama karena setelahnya Chanyeol bergerak untuk memakaikan Baekhyun jaket. Semetara sebelah tangan Chanyeol kembali terpaut dengan tangan Baekhyun, tangannya yang lain Chanyeol gunakan untuk menyambar dompet, kunci mobil beserta ponselnya, dan kemudian Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar kamar.

"Kita mau ke mana, Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya, tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk menghentikan tangan Chanyeol yang menariknya. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas seiring dengan mulutnya yang terbuka untuk berujar.

"Katanya kau mau _ice cream_?"

Baekhyun tidak perlu kembali bertanya untuk mengerti. Dengan itu, senyum Baekhyun merekah. Lebar, indah, dan selalu mempesona untuk membuat Chanyeol tersihir.

Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu berpikir dua kali lagi, karena Chanyeol tahu, ia tidak menyesal melalukan ini.

.

.

.

Mereka berhasil mencapai mobil Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya sempat bercekcok sedikit dengan Yongmin—manager mereka—yang sempat memergoki mereka keluar dorm. Dengan beberapa bumbu kedustaan yang sedikit payah, mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Mengarungi jalan raya Seoul di tengah malam hanya untuk mencari kedai Baskin Robbins yang terbuka dua puluh empat jam.

Sementara Chanyeol menyetir, di sebelahnya Baekhyun mendendangkan lagu yang terputar di salah satu siaran radio dengan wajah kelewat cerah. Tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti Baekhyun yang beberapa jam lalu kelewat mengantuk sampai melindur untuk mengira rambut Chanyeol adalah _ice cream_.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Meski begitu, ia membiarkannya dan diam-diam menikmati alunan suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang bukanlah idol dengan suara terbagus, tapi hanya suara Baekhyun yang bisa menggetarkan pikiran hingga hatinya. Dan lagipula, Baekhyun yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada Baekhyun yang mendiamkannya seperti siang tadi.

Dengan lenggangnya jalanan tengah malam, tidak lama untuk mereka sampai di kedai _ice cream_. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Makannya di mobil saja, ya. Biar kupesankan. Mau rasa apa?"

Anggukan singkat menjadi respon Baekhyun.

"Aku mau..." Baekhyun menggumam pelan, menyentuh dagunya seolah berpikir. "...rasa Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengumpat. Rasa panas seolah mengalir bersama darahnya dan dengan itu, matanya yang tajam menatap tepat ke retina Baekhyun ketika ia membuka mulut. "Fuck, Baek. Jangan menggodaku."

Baekhyun berakhir dengan tertawa ringan, mendapati bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang memerah terlihat samar-samar di kegelapan. Setelah berusaha menghentikan tawanya, Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berujar. " _Calm down_ , Chanyeol. Aku mau _triple scoops rainbow sherbet, please._ "

"Oke," Chanyeol mengangguk, membenahi masker dan topi sebagai sarana penyamarannya dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun, "tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun menunggu dan membunuh rasa bosan dengan membuka-buka ponselnya. Mulai dari menjelajah ke galeri yang sudah ia hafal betul isinya, lalu ke beberapa _game_ ketangkasan, hingga berakhir ke akun SNS-nya. Bibirnya sesekali bergerak, ikut menyanyikan lagu yang terputar di radio yang masih menyala karena Chanyeol memang tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobil dan duduk di sampingnya sembari menyerahkan pesanannya. Baekhyun memekik tertahan ketika mendapati _ice cream_ yang sudah diharap-harapkannya sejak kemarin, dan Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk memakan _ice cream_ -nya lahap.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela mobilnya. Memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana Baekhyun yang sesemangat itu memakan _ice cream_. Menyadari seseoang memperhatikannya, Baekhyun mendongak, menyodorkan cup _ice cream_ -nya dengan bibir yang masih mengecap rasa. Sebuah gumaman semacam 'kau mau?' memasuki indera pendengaran Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan gelengan singkat, membuat Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan fokusnya seratus persen terarah pada makanan di genggamannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar sampai memperlihatkan giginya dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang kelewat cantik ketika Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana _ice cream_ itu lumer di lidahnya. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini membuka bibir. "Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Baek."

"Ng?" Baekhyun mendongak sembari menjilat bibir, yang mana tidak bisa menghilangkan bekas _ice cream_ sampai ke ujung bibirnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Tubuh Chanyeol bergerak maju. Ia memegang dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya—membuat wajah Baekhyun benar-benar terarah padanya—dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua. Rasanya begitu lembut, dan manis langsung menyapa lidahnya ketika Chanyeol menjilat bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun hingga ke ujung, memastikan tidak ada noda _ice cream_ lagi. Chanyeol menyempatkan beberapa detik terakhir untuk mengulum bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memundurkan dirinya.

"Karena kau membuatku ingin memakanmu." Chanyeol berbisik lirih, menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sempat terabaikan beberapa saat. Tapi sial, yang lebih kecil malah tersenyum semakin lebar, dan sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuang wajah, Baekhyun lebih dulu bergerak untuk menyentuh pipinya seiring dengan wajahnya yang mendekat. Tatapannya menggoda Chanyeol hingga ke tulang ketika Baekhyun membuka suara dengan begitu lirih. "Makan saja."

Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika merasa bagaimana jari lentik Baekhyun bergerak begitu halus dari lututnya hingga menuju ke atas perlahan-lahan. Sentuhan kecil itu membuat darahnya berdesir dan sebelum jari Baekhyun semakin bergerak ke atas, tangan Chanyeol bergerak menahannya bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang menjernih. "Tidak dulu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nafas yang menerpa wajah Chanyeol karena jarak yang kelewat dekat. Hangat nafas itu nyaris kembali membuat Chanyeol lupa diri, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil sebelum akhirnya mendorong bahu Baekhyun lembut agar Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini. Besok kita tampil di Music Bank dan aku tidak mau membuatmu sulit bergerak karena menyakitimu malam ini."

Baekhyun kehilangan kata tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Dalam diam mulai menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol, yang merupakan—uhm... banyak arti untuknya, sudah berubah begitu banyak.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menjelaskan arti mereka satu sama lain. Mereka berteman. Bersahabat. Rekan kerja. Saudara. Keluarga. Mereka bukan kekasih—tapi mereka mencintai.

Dan bagi Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Baekhyun tahu itu sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengalah dan menahan diri, tapi Chanyeol tetap melakukannya. Chanyeol memedulikannya lebih dari dirinya sendiri dan perlakuan itu menyentuh Baekhyun hingga raganya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dalam intensitas pertemuan mereka yang nyaris setiap hari, Chanyeol kini telah tumbuh hingga sebegini dewasa. Dewasa untuknya. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa untuk tidak mencintainya, lebih besar dari yang kemarin, dan akan semakin besar sampai Baekhyun serasa dapat mati karenanya.

Untuk itu, Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol, menekannya sampai bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan entah untuk yang keberapa kali malam ini. Menikmati bagaimana bibir mereka terkunci dengan tepat, merasakan bagaimana kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut, dan jantung yang berdebar cepat serasa tak wajar tapi menyenangkan.

"Lakukan saja. Tapi dengan cepat, atau Yongmin _hyung_ akan marah kalau kita tidak buru-buru pulang dan menyiapkan barang untuk acara besok."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ragu. "Kau yakin? Ini akan menyakitimu besok."

 _Aku sakit untukmu_ , Baekhyun tersenyum sampai ke mata, _jadi tidak apa-apa._

" _Shut it and just fuck me._ "

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, dan Baekhyun tersihir oleh bagaimana gelapnya bola mata yang berpancar bak bintang di langit malam itu menatapnya teduh seiring dengan bisikan lirih seorang Park Chanyeol yang memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dan Baekhyun menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol melalui tatap matanya.

 _Aku juga_.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _P.s. kayaknya ini ff lebih cocok buat di post di musim panas kemaren, tapi yaudahlah ehehe._

* * *

Hewwo, guys!

Gua coba nyari waktu selingan buat ngetik ini dan idk if this sweet enough to start the new year but i hope yes.

Sebenernya ini bukan ff yang gua rencanain buat menyapa tahun baru, tapi karena ff yang gua rencanain itu kayaknya rada _berat_ (mulai ni sok sok an wkwk) dan gua mulai menyadari kalo beberapa ff terakhir gua itu kebanyakan dramatisnya yang lebih alay daripada sinetron indonesia daripada romanceyang ringan kayak ff2 lama gua, jadinya ya begini. Gua nyoba bikin romance yang ringan2 lagi dan...kayaknya malah jadi absurd.

How come tulisan gua jadi kaku banget begini?!

Hh, whatevs. Intinya, gua mau ngucapin—happy new year, guys! /spread hugs and kisses/

Meskipun tahun baru ini dibuka dengan hal yang menjengkelkan *cough*Baekhyun difitnah antis*cough* tapi masih ada harapan tahun ini bakal jadi lebih baik, kay? Semangat buat kita semua!

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
